Although several empirically-supported interventions to prevent and treat relationship distress have been developed, the majority of couples - especially high-risk couples - do not seek these face-to-face interventions. However, our pilot data indicate that large numbers of couples will seek self-administered assistance for their relationship. Additionally, unlike many in-person interventions, couples seeking self-help resources tend to have higher levels of relationship distress. Thus, to improve the reach of couple interventions, this project will translate a leading empirically-supported intervention targeting early signs of relationship distress into a Web-based format. This intervention will consist of individualized feedback and professionally-filmed video clips tailored to a couple's specific needs. By intervening effectively with a large number of couples, the resulting Web-based intervention has the potential to have a population-level impact on relationship distress, divorce, and resulting child difficulties. In the proposed project, building off our previous pilot studies, effective translation of this in-person intervention into a Web-based format will be ensured by conducting two additional intensive pilot studies. Once final changes have been made to the website and Web-based intervention, 450 couples will be randomly assigned to one of three conditions: a wait-list control group, a tailored feedback group, and a tailored feedback + Web- based intervention group. This project will: 1) demonstrate that couples randomly assigned to the Feedback- only as well as the Feedback + Intervention groups will report higher levels of individual, child, and relationship functioning than those in the wait-list control group; 2) document the mechanisms of both active conditions; and 3) show that, consistent with a motivational interviewing approach, the interventions will facilitate subsequent help-seeking behaviors for individual and relationship difficulties not fully addressed by the Web- based intervention.